


Gingers Nipping At Your Toes

by lizardwriter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla + kids, F/F, Fluff, Gen, super duper fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardwriter/pseuds/lizardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla go to the LaFerry household for Christmas dinner and Carmilla gets stuck watching the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingers Nipping At Your Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/gifts).



> This is inspired by [bobina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bobina/pseuds/bobina)'s headcanon, and written as a Christmas present for her. Merry Christmas, everyone!

“Do we HAVE to go?” Carmilla grumbled.

“Yes. Stop being so grumpy.”

“Easy for you to say. The monsters leave you alone.”

“No they don’t. And they love their Auntie C,” Laura replied, reaching up to brush some hair behind Carmilla’s ear.

Carmilla leaned into the touch and sighed. It was the same story every year. They went over to the ginger twins’ house and she was almost instantly attacked by the hoard of children. She was convinced the number of children was multiplying exponentially every year, no matter what Laura claimed about there only having been four of them for the past three years now. No way four children could be in that many places at once or make that much mess that quickly. It just wasn’t humanly possible.

“They love to torment me,” Carmilla muttered.

Laura chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes, and Carmilla had to smile, just a little. Laura pushed up onto her toes and pressed a firm kiss to Carmilla’s cheek. “You’ll survive,” she murmured into Carmilla’s ear.

Carmilla grumbled again, but she was momentarily distracted from her complaints as Laura nibbled softly at her ear and whispered, “Besides, I’ll make it worth your while if you play nice.”

“I always play nice,” Carmilla replied sullenly.

“You never play nice except with the kids and you always love it,” Laura countered with a smirk.

“That is a bold-faced lie!”

“Whatever you say, Grumpy. Now come on, we’re gonna be late.”

\--

She tried not to act interested in them. Throughout time people had generally left her alone if she scowled at them and acted like she couldn’t care less about anything they had to say. It had served her well in her time.

It didn’t work on the ginger monsters. Amelia was already standing at her feet, copying every movement she made while Rachel told her all about her Christmas list and how she got to light some of the candles on the menorah this year.

Whoop-dee-doo.

“I’ll be back. I’m just going to go help in the kitchen. Are you good here?” Laura asked, patting Carmilla’s arm.

“No. Don’t leave me alone with the monsters!”

Linus roared, but Laura just laughed.

“I’m pretty sure my super-strong vampire can handle it,” she replied, pressing an all-too-quick kiss to Carmilla’s lips. She gave her another comforting pat and headed out of the room.

“If they stake me with the Christmas tree while you’re gone, you only have yourself to blame!” Carmilla called after her.

She looked down when something tugged on her jeans. It was Harry.

“Auntie C?”

“Monster 4?”

“Can you tell us a story?” he asked, his lisp adding an annoying note to his voice.

“No,” Carmilla replied.

“Ooooh! Yes! A story!” Rachel chimed in. “Please, Auntie C?”

“No.” Carmilla crossed her arms and caught Amelia echoing the movement out of the corner of her eye.

“Pretty please?” Linus got in on the action. “A monster story like last year!”

“No,” Carmilla reiterated.

“Can we see your fangs this year?” Amelia asked.

Crap. They had her surrounded now.

“No.” She was beginning to feel like a broken record. She scowled down at the monsters with their sticky hands and an idea struck her. She pulled four candy canes off of the Christmas tree and held them up. “If I give you these will you leave me alone?” she asked. Bribery always worked, right?

Four eager hands were held out, and she passed out the candy canes, her shoulders sagging in relief. She grabbed another candy cane off the tree, stalked over to a chair and plopped down in it. She had just unwrapped the candy cane and stuck one end in her mouth, when someone small and ginger crawled into her lap.

“Story?” Harry requested again.

Carmilla sighed.

\--

“And then Mattie snarled...” Carmilla snarled for effect, her fangs bared.

All four children jumped, then leaned back in eagerly, eyes wide.

“She flashed them her fangs and they cowered in fear, and then…”

They leaned in further. She had them hook line and sinker.

“…she ate them all!”

Rachel gasped. Amelia chomped at the air as if eating invisible enemies. Linus giggled. Harry was studying her mouth.

She eyed him back and he reached up and poked his sticky, pepperminty finger into her mouth, prodding curiously at her fangs. She pretended to bite him and he giggled.

She heard a soft chuckle from the archway leading to the hall and she looked up to find Laura leaning there, a fond smile on her face.

Carmilla scowled and caught Amelia doing her best to scowl too out of the corner of her eye. “Have you come to rescue me from these monsters yet?”

Harry slid off of her lap and started stomping around. “ROAR! I’m a monster and I’m going to eat you up!” he declared, stomping towards his brother, who roared back.

Laura grinned. “No. You’re doing fine.”

“Laura!” Carmilla whined as Amelia stood and attempted to lean coolly against the chair, arms crossed, scowl intensifying. If Carmilla had been the type of person to find children adorable, Amelia would have probably qualified in that moment.

“I just came to ask if you wanted some blood in your eggnog,” Laura informed her.

“Can I get some blood in whiskey instead?” Carmilla suggested.

“I’ll tell Perry yes to bloody eggnog,” Laura replied.

“Can I have blood, too?” Amelia asked.

“No,” Laura and Carmilla replied in unison.

Laura shot Carmilla a wink and pushed off of the wall. She gave Carmilla a warm smile…the kind of smile that Carmilla couldn’t help thinking meant that there might be a baby in her future. She blew Carmilla a little kiss. “Have fun,” she said with a small wave before heading back down the hall, calling, “LaF! Carmilla is telling your kids vampire stories again!”

“Again?? Linus slept in our bed for a week after the last time!” Perry scolded from the kitchen.

“That’s okay, we’ll get her back some day!” LaFontaine replied loudly enough that their voice carried into the living room.

Carmilla looked down at Amelia, who was still doing her best to scowl around the remnants of candy cane now sticking out of her mouth. “What do you think they mean by that?” Carmilla asked, knowing full well what LaFontaine had been implying.

Amelia shrugged and bared her nonexistent fangs.

Carmilla ruffled her hair. “You’re alright, kid.”

“I’m a vampire, not a kid,” Amelia corrected.

“Ah, yes. I knew I sensed one of my own,” Carmilla replied with a small grin.

Harry climbed back into her lap, tugging on her sleeve. “Story,” he requested.

“I just told you a story,” Carmilla argued, but she could already see Rachel and Linus regrouping as well.

“Story,” Harry insisted.

Carmilla turned to Amelia. “Vampire story?” she suggested.

Amelia snarled her approval.

“So I had this brother, Will…” Carmilla began.

\--

“You seemed like you were bonding with Amelia tonight,” Laura murmured, her hand sliding across Carmilla’s waist and her leg tucking a little tighter into her own. Her fingers began to trace a distracting pattern on Carmilla’s skin.

“Monster 2 is fairly tolerable,” Carmilla conceded.

Laura pinched her side and laughed when Carmilla squawked in protest. “You like her.”

“She’s got a good scowl.”

“Mmm… She takes after her Auntie C,” Laura hummed, placing soft kisses along Carmilla’s throat.

Carmilla let the kisses travel across her collarbone before she responded. “Don’t think I’m the role model type.”

Laura shrugged. “You’re not so bad.”

Conversation devolved into contented hums and lazy kissing for a while before Laura settled back into the crook of Carmilla’s shoulder again.

“You’re pretty good with them, you know.”

“Who?” Carmilla asked, their previous conversation already forgotten in favor of contemplating all of the things Laura’s hands could be doing to her in this moment if they weren’t quite so cozy just where they were.

“The kids. They like you.”

Carmilla harrumphed.

“And you like them. Don’t lie,” Laura teased, her fingers wrapping tightly around Carmilla’s side.

Carmilla could tell she was building to something, and the increase in Laura’s heartrate told her the moment for it was imminent. “They have their moments,” Carmilla conceded, her hand stroking gently down Laura’s back.

There was a long pause before Laura asked, “Do you ever think about it?”

“What?” Carmilla asked, though she knew what Laura meant.

“Kids. Us. Us with kids.”

Carmilla sighed and brought her hand up to run through Laura’s silky hair. She turned her head to place a tender kiss to Laura’s forehead. “There would always be sticky hands and snotty noses,” she said.

Laura grinned. “I know, but there would always be snuggles, and there would never be a dull moment in the house.”

“Are you calling me dull?” Carmilla demanded, her voice playful.

“Exceedingly,” Laura teased.

Carmilla rolled her onto her back and straddled her waist in one quick movement. “Oh, really?”

Laura laughed, then looked up at Carmilla through long lashes and bit her lower lip. “No. Not one bit.”

Carmilla grinned and leaned down for a kiss. “Good.”

“You never answered my question,” Laura mumbled through another kiss.

Carmilla sat up and sighed. “I’ve thought about it,” Carmilla admitted.

“And?” Laura asked.

Carmilla smiled at her and leaned back in for another kiss. “Only if we make the ginger twins babysit regularly so that we still have plenty of time for this.”

Laura grinned into the kiss. “Deal.”


End file.
